


Can’t Seem to Forget About You

by gnakamoto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Broken Records - Gsoul, Doyu, Drunkenness, Getting Back Together, JaeYong - Freeform, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Post-Break Up, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnakamoto/pseuds/gnakamoto
Summary: "But guess what? Despite your stupidity, I still fucking love you, Love. Even though you are so fucking jealous, impulsive and stupid. You know what, even I tried I can't seem to forget about you, you fucker. You're still my stupid, right?"
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Can’t Seem to Forget About You

Flickering lights, music blasting from the club's speaker, people getting wasted and some are dancing, some are making out and some are just observing the happenings just like Taeyong. He's really not fond of visiting these kinds of places. He would rather bury himself in shit tons of workloads, read books or clean his room rather than partying at these clubs. The only thing that made him go to this place today is Ten's persistence. Ten passed the boards last week and now is his only vacation time to fully celebrate his success. Taeyong noticed his friend dancing (grinding) at a familiar face. His attention was interrupted when he felt someone slap his arms. 

"Why the fuck did you slap my arm?" Taeyong glared at Doyoung making Doyoung shrugged his shoulders and leaned closer to his boyfriend.

"Stop staring at Ten, Tae. You jealous?" Doyoung answered back

"No, why the hell would you assume that?" Taeyong defendant answered definitely offended by his friend's remark.

"Well, it looks like Ten is getting laid tonight, while you?" Doyoung eyed the man from head to toe "Try socializing, Yong. We're at the club for fuck's sake." 

"Babe, just let him be" Yuta reprimanded his boyfriend which made the latter rolled his eyes and leaned in closer.

"You must listen to your boyfriend, Doie." Taeyong stuck his tongue out which made the latter want to slap again Taeyong but was stopped by his boyfriend.

Few more minutes, Taeyong is in his seventh bottle of beer. His head was aching already. When he noticed Ten, making his way towards the table with the guy he was grinding on earlier. Taeyong covered his eyes with his arms as he felt another throbbing pain in his head.

"Is Yong drunk already?" Taeyong heard Ten asked the couple in front of him.

"I mean he's on his seventh bottle of beer and his limit is only 3 so I think so?" Yuta answered truthfully. Taeyong felt a tap on his legs that made him sit straight and looked at Ten. Vision still fuzzy, adjusting from the lights. When his vision was straight again, he gave Ten a small smile, signaling him that it's fine and he can continue.

"Anyways, I want to introduce you to someone," Ten said and a man from his back steps forward making his presence more noticeable. "He's Johnny Suh, the guy from my Philosophy class way back in our junior year in college?" Taeyong's drunk state was thrown out from his body as he heard the name of the guy. _So that's why he's familiar_ Taeyong thought. The guys smiled comfortably towards them and offered his hands for a handshake which they gladly responded.

"Are you alone? You know this friend of ours is still single. And I'm sure with Ten hoeing around his way to you, you'll be serious in less than let's say two months? Yup, so do you have a friend?" Taeyong and Ten simultaneously throw a handful of peanut towards Doyoung which made him shriek in surprise. Yuta smiled apologetically towards Johnny which was answered with an understanding smile.

"Actually yes, he's at the bar right now" Johnny answered which made Doyoung smile towards Taeyong

"You heard him? Now go hoe around him" Doyoung received another handful of peanuts thrown at him with Ten laughing in the background.

"Ya! The peanuts! If you don't want it, then fine." Doyoung answered in submission which made Taeyong smiled for a few seconds when

"Hey, since our friend is quite shy and demure here, can you please call your friend?" Doyoung shamelessly asked Johnny and was seconded by Ten. Taeyong was shy and tried to prevent Johnny from moving on his chair but Ten already pushed the man away from their table with the threat that he must return to his friend or else Johnny will go home. Alone with blue balls. After a minute or two, he returned with a tall man following him. Taeyong noticed that his hair was dyed in a dark blue shade, dimples were present as he was all smiley walking towards their table. His features were so familiar to Taeyong that remembering him while he was under the influence of alcohol makes his head throb harder.

"I told you, Yong. Staring is rude. Also, no one would snatch him away from you." Doyoung whispered in his ears making him all shy and small.

"He's Jaehyun. He also attended SNU for his first two years in college but left for America." Jaehyun smiled when Ten offered his hand which he gladly accepted. Doyoung on the other hand waved his hand while Yuta stands up and bro hugged each other. Taeyong was still processing his name. _Jaehyun? SNU? left?_ Taeyong's thoughts were interrupted when the guy sat beside him and cleared his throat.

"It's nice meeting you again, Taeyong" Taeyong smiled at his greeting and he slowly grabbed the beer in front of him and drank from it. _Oh fucking hell. I know hangover is shit but can this beer please take effect on me again? Just please._

"Yah, Taeyong it's already your eighth bottle. Stop drinking now" Doyoung scolds him but that didn't stop him from emptying his already eighth bottle. Doyoung sees it and just rolled his eyes as he thinks that Taeyong is just unstoppable right now.

The group chatted for more hours until Doyoung and Ten is drunk bickering with Yuta and Johnny laughing, Taeyong surprisingly was awake even though he reached his bottle limit and Jaehyun who's been quietly drinking his beer stealing glances at the man seated beside him. Taeyong's phone ringed making the two bickering men halt. 

"Ya! Tell Mark that we were having fun and we're getting wasted tonight" Doyoung agreed with what Ten just told him. 

"No, I think you two had enough. Let's go home" Yuta interfered tidying up their things.

"Yong, we'll just drop you off at your house eh?" Yuta suggested after he finished fixing their things. Taeyong loses his balance a few seconds after he stands up. Jaehyun quickly held his waist and made the older lean towards his body. "Be careful" Jaehyun whispered which was answered with a hum by Taeyong. Taeyong nuzzled against the crook of Jaehyun's neck. 

"Can I still do this?" Taeyong asked head still fuzzy. "Jaehyunnieee~" Taeyong clung his arms on the latter's neck. Jaehyun's grip on Taeyong's hardened. Their friends were beyond shocked at what's unwrapping in front of them. "Jaehyunnieee~ let's go home!" Taeyong whined when he receives no response from the latter.

"Yong, let's go. We'll bring you home." Yuta held Taeyong's elbow carefully but was removed hastily.

"No" Taeyong pouted "I'll go with Jaehyunnie"

"Ill take him home. I assure you he's safe with me." Jaehyun told Yuta staring at his eyes expressing his sincerity. Yuta slowly nodded and gave Taeyong's thing to him. As soon as they entered Jaehyun's car, Taeyong leaned towards the car's window, eyes closed. Jaehyun stared at the man for a few seconds before he starts the car. 

"Can we get a coffee along the way to sober up a little?" Taeyong asked.

"Are you sure? I can just drop you off at your house." Jaehyun asked, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Nope, drive towards the beach after you get our coffee. We need to talk before you vanish from my sight again" Nervousness appeared on Jaehyun's system as he senses the seriousness in Taeyong's voice. 

As soon as they reached the beach, Taeyong removed his shoes and run towards it. Jaehyun runs after him worried as the man is drunk and running towards the unmeasured horizon. Taeyong stopped before the water touches his feet. He quickly sat and admire the moon waving his way out and waiting for the sun to grace the place.

"You know I would have understood if you told me that you'll go to the US 3 years ago, but no, you left me with no explanations and no warnings." Taeyong started, still looking at the masterpiece unfolding in front of him.

"You know that I searched for you for weeks until Johnny told me that you went to the US for some personal reasons. You could've just told me, Love." Jaehyun was shocked as Taeyong used their endearment again. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'll not accept apologies unless you told me the reason why you left." Taeyong demanded, voice filled with bitterness and sadness at the same time.

"But I'll not force you to speak. Just tell me if you're not yet ready and leave me for 5 minutes then ---" Taeyong stopped as he felt Jaehyun's hand on his stomach back-hugging him in the process, head buried on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I left you hanging for years and for being a coward." Jaehyun received no response from the older.

"My mom needed me." Taeyong held Jaehyun's hand as he felt wetness on his shoulders. 

"She was diagnosed with brain cancer that time, It was so sudden that I can't tell you. As soon as I received the news, I booked a flight and went with it without giving you a proper explanation. The doctors told Krystal that it was already a helpless case as my mom kept it from us years ago. She was sent home after days in the hospital. She would always ask about you, you know? Krystal and Jessica were so jealous that time because mom would always mention you. even though you haven't met each other personally. Every time I woke up I was faced with fear and guilt. Fear that my mom was gone any time of the day and guilt because I left you. You know I tried reaching out to you. I discovered your Twitter on my sixth month there but then I saw your picture with Doyoung. You two seemed so close in that picture so I assumed that you are in a relationship with him. I was hurt. I thought maybe you found someone that would be by your side and never left you hanging as I did. Mom lasted for a year more before she died. I finished my college degree there thinking that I don't have anyone to turn to. You can hate me all you want, curse or slap me multiple times, I'll accept it because I deserve it for being a jerk. But I still love you. I never stopped." Taeyong stayed silent, waiting for Jaehyun to calm down.

"You're so stupid. Fucking hell, I never imagined I fell in love with a dimwit like you." Taeyong muttered. He detached himself from the hug and stand up. Jaehyun was confused but eventually followed the gesture.

"You're so fucking stupid for two reasons dimwit." Taeyong groaned frustrated. Both males are now standing face to face.

"First, you're so stupid to leave me hanging for 3 years and I hate you for that. I would fully understand if you told me or even left a note with 'hey, I'm going to the US, my mom needs me because she has cancer' I would still wait for you you know. You could've to think rationally by then. Fucking Jeong Yoonoh and his impulsive ass." Jaehyun winced as Taeyong stated those words with much distaste. Every word struck him.

"Second, you are so fucking stupid for thinking me and Doyoung are in a relationship when he was so happy with Yuta ages ago. You could've stalked Doie's account and see how mushy and clingy those two were. ugh, Jeong Yoonoh with his jealous and stupid ass." Taeyong this time punched Jaehyun by the stomach. Jaehyun winced in pain, coughing by the force from the punch. Taeyong realized he punched him hard, quickly tend him. 

"After 3 years, your punches still hurt." Jaehyun told him eyes glistening with tears. 

"Shit. Sorry, Mama Jeong, it was never my intention to hurt him. I'm just pissed with your son. Don't visit me on my sleep later." Jaehyun chuckled when he heard what Taeyong just muttered.

"Why are you laughing? We are not done yet." Taeyong raised his left brows making the latter shut up, hands still clutching his stomach.

"But guess what? Despite your stupidity, I still fucking love you, Love. Even though you are so fucking jealous, impulsive and stupid. You know what, even I tried I can't seem to forget about you, you fucker. You're still my stupid, right?" Taeyong smiled sheepishly as he noticed Jaehyun froze in his place. Noticing that Jaehyun was still not moving, he grabbed his nape and kiss the latter on his lips. When he felt Jaehyun would deepen the kiss he again detached himself and run towards Jaehyun's car. He checked his phone and noticed that it has a lot of missed calls and texts from Mark and his friends. Seeing their texts made him dizzy so he threw it to the back seat and closed his eyes as he felt his head throbbing. 'Fucking alcohol. I'll never drink again' he thought. He heard the door of the car opening and felt a hand placed on his thigh.

"You okay?" Jaehyun asked eyeing the guy

"Hmm the coffee you bought is so fucking weak. I'll sleep first." Taeyong answered incoherently. Jaehyun shook his head and starts the car. "And oh, can I stay in your apartment, hotel or house or whatever first? I'm too dizzy to face Mark and our friends. I'll deal with them when my head stops throbbing." Taeyong whispered still coherently for Jaehyun to hear. "Good night, boyfriend." Jaehyun snapped his head towards the older shaking his head as he noticed the steady breathing. 

"You're driving me crazy, Lee Taeyong."

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried finishing this story for a week. I know Broken Records by g-soul is a post-break up song with no chance of getting back together but idc.


End file.
